


Full of Grace

by clicktrack_heart



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Beth Lives, Bromance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clicktrack_heart/pseuds/clicktrack_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His strength. His courage. Beth and Daryl. Rick thinks about it all after Carl asks him a question while he's gardening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Grace

**Author's Note:**

> This is very different for me! Hope it's enjoyed. No editor. :( Feel free to volunteer as I have more stories up my sleeve!

“Dad?”

“Hmm?” Rick says, looking up from his budding cherry tomato plants with a light smile.

It’s Carl.

His son stands on the steps of their row home, balancing from one foot to the other, looking somewhat nervous but determined. Rick knows the expression well, but he doesn’t always know what is going on his son’s head. 

“Do you love Beth, dad?” the question is soft and he feels his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. 

Well, this _is_ unexpected. Rick’s eyebrows shot up, eyes searching his son’s solemn gaze as he sets his gardening shears down. Carl does not look away as Rick studies him, and as he wonders where to go, so slowly, like a dream, his thoughts drift to the subject of Carl’s innocent question. 

And unlike his son, Rick’s thoughts are not innocent. There, among his fledgling plants with his son before him, he thinks of his girl. No, _theirs_. All that lily skin so beautiful, adorned with the rose-colored scars like feathers on her cheekbones, the ones _they_ kiss every night.

Those sweet lips on his, as dark arms wrap around her from behind, clasping over her belly, strong arms supporting her, two pairs of tanned arms keeping her from falling as Rick pounds into her willing body. 

Yes, he loves her. The way she feels from the inside out. His own personal secret garden. So many other things he loves though. His bird’s sweet songs as she rocks Judith to sleep. She reads with Carl too, shares the treasures she finds with him, and listens to his drifting teenage thoughts on everything from Atticus Finch to The Great Gatsby. 

There’s that blue fire in her eyes when she disagrees with Rick about a mission, even the annihilation of an enemy. _She’s a fighter, but her way,_ Daryl reminds him. _She’s a Greene,_ is all he says sometimes. Yeah, they both love her. 

Carl’s question. Loving Beth. The way she gives, and keeps giving, to them _both_. 

“Yeah,” he clears his throat. “I love her.”

Carl nods, his mouth quirking already with another question.

“And Daryl? What about him? You love him too?” he asks, a small tremble in his voice.

Rick swallows. 

*~*~*  


How did it happen anyway? The things they did. 

First it was sex. Animal needs. Barely contained fury.

Months ago, Beth had so much anger since Grady, resentment boiled in her, simmering every time she snapped at a simple question or benign request. 

_“Where have you been Beth?”_

_“Leave me the fuck alone.”_  


And it didn’t matter who asked her either. But if it was Daryl, well there was a special bite in it. 

It was as if her purity, her _sweetness_ had been left at Grady, back where they had been forced to leave Noah behind. Now Rick knew better, but honestly he had believed that once upon a time. He thought Beth, Hershel’s girl, had been truly gone the moment he had to put her in a choke hold and drag her out of that goddamn hospital as she hurled curses at everyone. At the time, she wanted to kill him. Not even Maggie could cool her anger. 

Now he knew the girl, the _woman_ , was still there somewhere under the scornful look she sometimes possessed. Buried beneath layers of attitude and bitterness, there was a rich berry-taste like red wine. 

Yet like an old ghost, Grady lingered. It haunted her. And Rick knew that, even months ago. 

He pondered on it too; from time to time. Back then, Beth became a puzzle for him during the quiet moments on the road. The girl was all jagged pieces that slowly started to make sense: A look at Daryl under her long lashes. Her lips moving silently as if in prayer at night. And even after all this time, she still had those big lost at sea eyes, the little mermaid searching for an anchor.

The game had changed but the cards were still the same. That much Rick _knew_.

His brother. His friend. Daryl.

The other man didn’t stare at Beth like she was a beautiful maze. Rick saw it plainly. For Daryl, Beth was the only thing worth life in the world. For Daryl, she was the beating heart that kept him feeling, the loaded gun that could destroy him. But like the biggest cliche, it was only clear when she wasn’t looking. It was fucking hysterical really. Sometimes Rick had to walk away when he heard them argue. And to sit by himself in the middle of the woods on a log and just laugh. Laugh until it ran out of him like a bleeding vein. 

It went on like that for a time. 

Then one night, they _imploded_. He still wasn’t sure what had possessed him, what had caused him to grab Beth right as she went into Daryl’s room, where he fucking knew they played their nightly games of sexual frustration. Couldn’t sleep without each other, but couldn’t sleep with each other. Rick knew how it was between them without really knowing exactly why. He just knew. And the whys were too much, too big and clumsy to ponder. Action was better. When in doubt, he was good at that. 

So he had grabbed Beth. And he had done _things_ to her. He kissed her neck until she went limp, the fight draining out of her. It had all come so easily. Then Daryl had come into his room to find Beth, with panties shoved aside and two of Rick’s fingers curled inside her, knuckle deep. 

Daryl’s eyes looked black, shining in the dark as he took in the sight.

“Shut the door, Daryl,” Rick said then, his voice just audible enough.

Daryl had done as he asked without question. So Rick decided to reward him. 

“You’ve been waiting for him, haven’t you,” he told Beth, who had frozen in his arms as Daryl stood there gaping. 

“Yes,” she whimpered. Rick got harder, he didn’t even know it was possible.

Rick’s hands traveled up Beth’s smooth, taut belly and she rocked so slightly against him. 

“Show him how pretty you are,” he commanded against the shell of her ear but she only pressed against his chest as if she was wanted to hide. 

“Show him,” he breathed. “Or I’ll do it for you.”

Beth’s cheek was even warmer against his skin but she obeyed, almost shyly, as if watching Daryl see her was overload. One slim hand danced down her body to the smooth pink lips of her pussy. She made a V with her fingers and opened herself with a tiny moan.

Daryl’s nostrils flared. 

“Look at her,” Rick growled. “You want a taste of this?”

Daryl nodded. That was all the encouragement Daryl needed to come forward until he was falling to denim-clad knees in front of Beth. She nearly collapsed herself when Daryl fell to his knees but it was Rick who helped her up, supported her as Daryl kissed and nuzzled her creamy thighs. 

Rick felt his own dick weep against the small of Beth’s back when Daryl’s pink tongue finally started lapping at her pussy. _Christ, his view._ Better than anything he had ever seen.

The other man didn’t play around or tease. There was no finesse but plenty of eagerness in his noisey big, dog-like licks. Rick wondered if he had even done this before but judging by his wet slurps on her clit, Beth didn’t care. The young woman was trembling in his arms as Daryl sucked and licked at her sensitive flesh. 

She broke apart in Rick’s arms, all spit-shinned thighs framing Daryl’s dark head, screaming into her tiny fist. 

As she came down, there was that moment, a little awkwardness if it could be called that.

But Rick knew what he wanted, and he knew what Beth and Daryl wanted. And it was the best fucking thing ever to lead them to it.

“She wants you first,” he told Daryl. “Go on fuck her.”

Daryl’s face was red as he lowered it, avoiding Rick’s gaze. 

Not wanting to waste time, Rick circled Beth’s plump nipples with his thumbs. “Tell him baby, he needs to hear it.”

“Please Daryl,” Beth begged, sweet and clear as a church bell. “I need it. I want you. I’ve wanted you forever.”

Rick could almost feel Daryl’s exhaled breath of surprise. Could feel the tension leave him like heavy ropes. 

And he was not jealous when Daryl’s spine straightened, when the other man guided his bare cock into Beth. Rick held Beth up for him lovingly, tilted her just right as Daryl stretched her open.

There were things he would never forget. Daryl thrusting in and out of Beth, over and over. The honeyed copper taste of Beth’s sweat as he nuzzled her throat. Hearing them fuck. He loved that so much, knowing he was the one that made it happen. Inexperienced, Daryl was rough with Beth but their girl was good. Born for it. She came alive the few minutes it lasted, bouncing on Daryl’s cock until she came with another heavy sob. Daryl pulled out, painting her small belly with cum. 

Then, once his breathing was under control, he nodded slowly at Rick, ever so lightly, with shining eyes. Rick smiled and then bent Beth over. 

“You good?” he asked, as his cock nudged her.

“Don’t stop,” she commanded, practically growling. Her fingers clutched his; guiding him to her body.

It was dirty wrong but so good, Rick spread her ass cheeks wide so he could see all of her as he sank deep. “Christ Beth.”

She felt like wet silk wrapping his cock, trapping him deeper and deeper. She was pretty in pink everywhere and her cries were fucking musical as he found a rhythm. 

Daryl watched as if hypnotized and Rick decided in the flash of a second that wasn’t good enough. He didn’t just want a witness. Rick grabbed Beth’s pony, forcing her head back up towards his to lean on his shoulder.

“Taste her again,” he ordered Daryl. “I want her to come for me too.”

No questions asked and for the second time that evening, Daryl sucked and licked at Beth’s pussy. She squirmed in Rick’s arms, trying to get closer to Daryl’s face. Rick smirked, grabbing the knobs of her hips and limiting her access. Her juices were already running down Daryl’s chin.

If the other man’s tongue touched Rick’s cock as he thrusted in and out of Beth, no one said a fucking word. Just moaned, really. 

And Rick let go, cumming on her ass, and it was Beth and Daryl’s bodies then, holding him together. 

~*~*~

Sometimes he wonders if he could have kept Lori and Shane, if only he had tried, if only he had fought for them both. If only he had known what he knew about himself now. He has a confidence that can’t shatter, a need to protect those he loves by any means necessary. He recognizes that now, and the power in that is limitless, full of grace even. 

Rick finally knows who he is. He needs control, needs to be loved, and not in spite of it, but _because_ of it. He has that love now. 

“Dad?” his son asks, reminding him of the question.

Rick nods, rubbing the scruff on his jaw thoughtfully. 

“Yeah, I love Daryl too.” The words are nice out loud. His smile crinkles his eyes. “I love ‘em both and they both love you.”

“I know,” Carl says. “I thought I knew anyway. Just wanted to hear you say it. You changed, dad. You’ve all changed.”

Rick reaches out. Takes Carl’s hand in his. The sun feels good, warming his garden for spring. 

“Good,” he breathes.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love, makes my <3 :)


End file.
